1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transferring eggs, and more particularly, to those adapted to transfer eggs from incubator flats to hatching trays.
In order to efficiently utilize space and heat within incubators of modern chick hatcheries, eggs are closely arranged by rows and columns on flats before being placed in the incubator. Each flat usually comprises a thin, somewhat flexible sheet of plastic material having a closely arrayed pattern of surface undulations which hold the eggs in place. When the chicks are about to hatch, the eggs need to be removed from the incubator and transferred from the flats onto hatching trays. These trays are larger than the flats to accommodate the chicks after they hatch.
2. Related Art
In the past, the step of transferring eggs from the incubator flats to the hatching trays was done manually, at great costs in time and labor and with a substantial risk of accidents that would result in eggs being broken.
It is known to transfer the eggs with two workers operating at opposite ends of a manually operated device comprising a clamp pivotally mounted along one of its longitudinal edges to a table. In operation, the clamp is opened so that flats laden with incubated eggs can be placed on top of one of the opened leaves of the clamp. An empty hatching tray is then inverted and placed over the flats. The operator then closes the other leaf of the clamp over the tray and in opposing relation with the other leaf. When closed, portions of the two leaves define a handle which one of the operators grabs for maintaining the leaves in closed relation while the clamp is pivoted to a second, inverted position over the table. During the inversion of the clamp, the operators also grip the tray and flats from opposite ends of the clamp. The inversion causes the eggs to be transferred to the hatching tray. The leaves of the clamp are then spread open, and the flats and tray are separated and removed. The process is repeated for the next set of flats.
The above manner of operation has the disadvantage that it requires two workers, and if any of them release their grip during the inversion of the clamp, some or all of the eggs might be released and allowed to fall and break. The arrangement of the clamp handle also puts one of the operators in an awkward position, because he must press together one of the free ends of a clamped tray and flat while maintaining his grip on the handle of the clamp. Moreover, the arrangement relies upon the skill and memory of the operators to ease the tray down upon the opposite side of the tabe at the end of the pivoting of the clamp. If their attention lapses or if they are hurried, they might bring the tray and flat down too hard against the table and cause eggs to break.
In requiring two workers, the above manner of pperation is labor-intensive and therefore costly. It also requires that the two become familiar with the steps involved and how to cooperate with each other. During their learning phase, there is increased chance of mistakes, resulting in broken eggs and the need for clean-up.